


A Surprise

by queenarcheron



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, domestic feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenarcheron/pseuds/queenarcheron
Summary: Feyre decides it's time to tell Rhys her secret.





	A Surprise

Feyre looked out the window above the kitchen sink, watching the kids across the street play tag, running around their yard with smiles on their faces. The laughter made it’s way through the open window down the hall, and Feyre smiled to herself. For a moment, she closed her eyes, listening to that laughter as if it was down the hall, picturing it in her mind.

Her smile grew, and she continued washing the dishes, gently working away the stains. A door shut in the house and she felt Rhysand’s presence before she saw him.

“Welcome back,” she said without turning around.

“Feyre darling, you know I am perfectly capable of washing the dishes,” He teased, setting down his bag before walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

She needed to tell him, but it had to be special, and telling him while she was washing the dishes was not special. She had only known for a few days, but she wanted to be sure that he wanted this as much as she did. Rhys snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Are you okay?” He asked, resting his chin against her shoulder.

She nodded, placing the bowl she was cleaning in the drying rack. “Of course, I’m just glad you’re home.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek, keeping his position behind her as he watched her wash the dishes. He did this every day he came home from work, always tired and excited to see her.

Feeling a little playful, Feyre rose one of her hands, covered in soap, and ran it through his hair.

He gasped, jumping back and wiping it away, but when he saw her laughing, something shifted in him. He lunged forward, grabbing a handful of bubbles and ran it down her face, watching her scream and run away.

They ran around the house like kids, refilling their hands with soap every time they passed the sink, then quickly attacking the other person before running off again.

Other couples might look at them and say they acted childish, or they weren’t mature enough to have a family, and they had certainly gotten those comments before, but Feyre blocked them out. Rhys gave her happiness that she thought she had lost. He made her feel alive again after a toxic relationship made her feel as if she was dying. He showed her how strong she was, what she was capable of on her own, and she would never forget the impact he’d made on her life.

Rhys caught her while she was lost in thought, grabbing her around the waist and tumbling onto the couch. They were a mess, covered in soap, their hair soaked with it, but they laughed themselves hoarse at the sight.

Feyre leaned forward to kiss Rhysand, to kiss the man that changed her life, and he didn’t hesitate to return it. For a few minutes they were just a tangle of limbs on the couch, kissing until every other thing in the world seemed to disappear.

Eventually they both pulled away to look at each other, breathing heavily but smiling. Feyre realized that this moment, laying on the couch, covered in soap and bubbles, staring into each others eyes, was a moment she wanted to live in forever.

Her hands slowly slid to her still flat stomach, and she swallowed as Rhys’s eyes tracked the movement. Her face shifted into a neutral expression.

“Feyre, what’s wrong?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

She took his hand and placed it against where hers was, watching his eyes with anticipation, hoping he’d catch on.

His eyes slid to hers after a moment, so many emotions swimming inside them that she began to get nervous. Maybe he didn’t want kids, or he wasn’t ready. Maybe he was having second thoughts about all of it.

His hand moved from her stomach to her cheek, where he gently tucked some damp strands of hair behind her ear. She wasn’t sure he was breathing, but she wasn’t sure she was breathing either.

“I want to hear you say it,” was all he said, keeping his hand on her cheek.

She shuddered, but looked him in the eye as she gave him the news that would change his life.

“I’m pregnant.”

He loosed a shuddering breath and before she could say anything he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair as he cried. Feyre’s hands clutched him to her, and she began laughing, even as tears streamed down her face.

Family. They were going to have a family together.

As if he sensed her thoughts, Rhys pulled away and took her face in both of his hands, a smile on his own face that could light up the world.

“We’re going to be parents.”

She could only nod, her words lost as they once again held each other.

Hours later, when the sun had almost set, they were still sprawled across the couch, whispering about what their child would look like, if it would be a boy or girl, how amazing they would each be at taking care of it.

“I love you,” Rhys murmured into her hair, his eyes red from crying. “Thank you, for giving this to me.”

Feyre snuggled closer to him, hooking a leg around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I wouldn’t want to share this with anyone else.”

He chuckled and flicked her nose. “Well I would hope not.”

She gently shoved him, but he rested a hand on her stomach, and kissed her forehead.

“You know Mor is going to insist on choosing a name.” Rhys smirked, listening to her answering laugh.

“I know.”

They fell asleep like that on the couch, and both missed work the next day, but they only laughed about it, saying it was worth it.

Their family would always be worth it.


End file.
